


Switching Roles

by moonlight_jukebox



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom!Spencer, F/M, Fluff, He's a soft dom tho, Mostly Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, mild over stim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_jukebox/pseuds/moonlight_jukebox
Summary: Spencer has always been submissive when he's been with reader...but tonight he’s interested in switching things up.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You
Kudos: 78





	Switching Roles

I knew my relationship with Dr. Spencer Reid would be unconventional when he got called away in the middle of our first date. He apologized profusely but I assumed I was being blown off.

Four days later he showed up outside my apartment after 11 pm with flowers and another apology.

“You could have just called,” I had said that night.

He just shrugged sheepishly. “I know, I know. I just…I just really wanted to see you.”

I think I fell in love with him the moment he handed me those flowers with a blush staining the apples of his cheeks. Everything was history after that.

The hardest part about being with Spencer was accepting his schedule. He was out saving lives and making the world a safer place, and I understood that I really did. That understanding didn't make missing him any easier.

Spencer had been gone for over 10 days and we were both feeling the effects of his absence. Phone calls and video chats could only do so much. I _needed_ him.

He had sent me a text message about 30 minutes ago letting me know his plane had landed.

_“Do you want me to come over after we debrief?”_

For a genius, he asked a lot of stupid questions.

I jumped out of my seat a moment later when there was a knock at my door. He had a key; I don’t know why he never used it.

No sooner had I opened the door than he was on me. He shoved his way through the door. One of his hands tangled in my hair while the other cupped my jaw. I vaguely heard the door slam a moment before he turned us and pushed my back against it.

Very quickly in our relationship, we had discovered that Spencer _really_ enjoyed it when I told him what to do when we had sex. I wasn't new to being dominant in the bedroom, but Spencer had never had a partner take control the way I did. Introducing Dr. Spencer Reid to the world of BDSM had been a treat for us both.

My tongue swept over the seam of his mouth, pulling a groan from him before he opened for me. His tongue slicked against mine while his hands moved down my body, brushing over my breast to my stomach, already set on undoing my pants.

When I felt the button of my pants open, I broke away from our kiss. “Hey, Doc,” I panted against his mouth.

Spencer just gave me a small smile, his thumb tracing over the lower part of my stomach. “Hey, Pretty girl. I missed you.”

“I can see that,” I rasped out, my hand coming down between our bodies to rub over the bulge in his pants. “Come on, baby.” I took a step away from him and extended my hand. His fingers laced with mine as we walked down the hall to my bedroom. I wasn’t sure what Spencer needed tonight, but whatever it was would be easier on the bed.

Once we arrived in my bedroom, I turned to face him, my arms going up around his neck, brushing through his soft curls at the base of his skull.

I was just about to kiss him again when I saw him hesitate; it was just the slightest bit, but I _knew_ him.

“What’s wrong, Spence?” I questioned, my eyes searching his. “We don’t have to do a scene. We can just be together like this.”

“No,” he whispered. “It’s…I don’t want to…I want to do a scene but…”

I was thoroughly confused now, but I waited for him to gather his thoughts and push through his nerves.

“C-can I…”

"Can you what, Pretty Boy?" I moved my hand to brush my fingers across his sharp cheekbone.

“I want to try…can I try to be in charge?”

My eyebrows shot up. “You want to _dom_ me?”

His cheeks were tinged with color. “I...I think so. But only if you’re comfortable with it.”

I had mentioned to Spencer before that I was technically a switch, but I didn’t sub very often. He had always been exclusively interested in being a submissive. While the shift was confusing, I wasn’t against the idea. The thought of my sweet pretty boy having his way with me certainly had its own appeal.

I rose up on my tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his soft lips. “Sure, baby.”

“R-really?!” he squeaked.

I couldn’t help but chuckle at his tone before I nodded. “Where do you want me… _sir_?" I didn't miss the way he shuddered at my words. Even if he was in charge, I couldn't turn off the part of myself that was aware of every single part of him. His every reaction was so erotic to me.

Something in those warm brown eyes hardened. “I want you in only your panties. Then I want you to _kneel.”_

 _Well._ "Yes, sir." I quickly lowered my eyes to the floor while my fingers unbuttoned my top before shrugging it off my shoulders. My pants and shoes went next, then finally my bra. My hair was in a bun at the back of my head and I _almost_ released it. I knew he liked to grab my hair, but if he _wanted_ it he could _take_ it.

I dropped to my knees by the edge of the bed, my hands resting on my thighs. Loving Spencer Reid meant I noticed things about him, things that he might not even be aware of himself. He was still a little bit uncomfortable with sex, especially the kinkier stuff I liked to do; I knew that if he saw my eyes staring up at him, he'd get nervous and start to question himself.

Usually, I liked to watch in squirm…but not tonight. Tonight, I wanted to see what he had in him, what parts of him I hadn’t seen before.

The air felt thick while I waited to see what my pretty boy would do, I think I was just as nervous as he was. I heard the breath he let out before he started moving, followed by the rustle of fabric. _His tie, maybe?_ I thought.

Spencer walked over to stand over me, his shoes in front of my knees. "Give me your hands."

I complied immediately, keeping my eyes downcast. I had never heard his voice sound like that before. It was raspy, thick, and commanding. It made the ache I felt for him so much more powerful.

He had me press my hands together like I was praying before he wove the tie around my wrists. The knot wasn’t great, I could have gotten out of it easily, but his meaning was clear.

“You’re to keep your hands there, Pretty girl,” he rasped out while I heard the unmistakable clink of his belt opening. “I know how much your hands like to wander. Look at me.”

My eyes slowly slid up his body. His belt was hanging open, his fingers still undoing the button of his pants, the first few buttons of his shirt were undone, and his tie was obviously gone. Those messy brown curls on top of his head seemed wilder than normal. None of those things are what made my breath catch in my throat.

His teeth were digging into his bottom lip while he looked down at me, his eyes blazed with desire, but his shoulders were set with a subtle confidence I wasn’t used to seeing.

Spencer Reid looked like a God, and I had never wanted anything more in my life.

After he lowered his zipper, he reached down to touch my face, his thumb running over my lower lip. I pressed a kiss to the pad of his thumb that made him smirk. “Open.”

He pushed his thumb between my lips while his other hand freed his cock. I swirled my tongue around his thumb, my eyes never leaving his.

“Fuck,” he muttered, removing his thumb. “You’re always such an eager thing, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

My answer seemed to amuse Spencer, but he wasn’t deterred from his goal. He gripped his cock and brought it to my mouth. The head was wet with precum that he painted across my lips before his thumb gripped my chin.

I opened my lips and let him guide his cock into my mouth. He slowly moved himself in and out of my mouth at first, letting me get used to him. He was being so sweet, but the urge I felt to please him was overwhelming. I hollowed out my cheeks and started to bob my head.

One of Spencer's hands tangled in my hair while his breath hissed out between his lips. "Fuck, y/n." His head tipped back when I went further down, taking him until he hit the back of my throat. "You're so good at that," he praised.

His hips started moving of their own accord, making shallow thrusts in and out of my mouth. I relaxed my throat as much as I could, letting his cock slide deeper. I felt my throat convulse when I tried to gag around him.

My eyes were watering but I couldn't look away from Spencer. His gaze was fixed on his cock sliding in and out of my mouth, his hand balled up in a fist pressed against his mouth.

He knew how much I liked to hear him. _Bastard._

With one final jerk of his hips, he yanked my hair, pulling me away from him. "Stand up," he commanded, his voice shaky but somehow still authoritative.

I stood before Spencer while he admired the mess he had made of me. Tears were smeared down my face, my lips were swollen, and my tongue felt numb. 

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed across my skin right before he brought his lips against mine. I tried to deepen the kiss, my bound hands coming up to grip at his shirt, but Spencer pulled away with a chuckle.

"Always so needy," he whispered slowly unwinding his tie from my hands. "Go lay on the center of the bed. Put your hands by your sides. If you touch yourself in any way, the next knot will be harder to get out of," he warned.

He watched me move towards the bed while he worked on the buttons of his shirt before pulling it off. Spencer wasn't overly muscled; his body was slim and well-toned, but he still had a softness to him that never failed to make my heart clench. He really was such a pretty boy. I laid in the center of my bed while he removed the last of his clothing. I didn't make it easy for him this time, I never took my eyes off of him.

“See something you like, Princess?”

I nodded my head, smiling at him. “Always, sir.”

Spencer laughed openly while he moved his body over mine, his face level with my own. "You're a brat," he huffed out before he gave me another kiss. This one was hungrier than the last, his teeth nipping at my bottom lip. My body was shifting restlessly under his, desperate for any sort of friction.

“I’ve got you, Pretty Girl,” he muttered against my skin while he kissed his way across my cheek and down the column of my throat. Spencer braced himself on his left hand while his right skimmed down my body. His thumb brushed over my nipple, pulling a gasp from me. He lifted his head from my throat to stare down at me when his fingers reach the waistband of my panties.

“Are you wet for me?” He slipped one finger beneath the fabric of my underwear, smirking down at me when he parts my folds. “You like this don’t you, baby?”

All I could do was whimper. The truth is I did like it, and I hadn't expected to.

His hand stilled. "I asked you a question, Princess."

 _Jesus Christ_. "Yes, sir," I whined out. "I like it."

Spencer's hand moved further into my underwear. Two of his fingers sunk inside of me at the very moment his mouth closed around my nipple. 

I couldn't control the way my back arched up at the sensation. "Oh my _god._ ”

His fingers started to move faster inside of me while his thumb brushed over my clit. "How many times do we think I can make you cum tonight? Hmm?" Those long beautiful fingers curled up while they thrust into me, hitting just the right spot. "Two? I don't think we've ever had more than two." His brows quirked as he pretended to ponder his options. I couldn't answer, I could barely even think.

The sensations building inside of me already felt overwhelming. My hips moving to meet his fingers. "Please," I moaned.

“Please, what, Princess?”

My wide eyes meet his teasing brown ones. “Please let me cum.”

His head dropped back down to my neck, his mouth leaving a wet trail of kisses on my body as he moved down to my breasts again. "Cum for me, pretty girl."

At his words, the band that was tightening inside of me snapped. My thighs clamped together around his hand trying to hold the pleasure right where I wanted it. His fingers pushed against the flutters of my orgasm, working me through it while I came back down to earth.

“You’re so pretty when you cum.”

My eyes opened to see the smug, smiling face of Dr. Reid. I wanted to tease him but there's something in those eyes of his that gave me pause. This didn't _feel_ over yet.

Spencer pulled his fingers from my pussy, apprising them before he pulled them into his mouth to suck them clean. He moaned at the taste, his eyes never leaving mine. Popping his fingers out of his mouth, he moved to grip the waistband of my panties before he yanked them down my legs.

I felt his nails rake over my skin while his head moved down my body.

"Spence," I whimpered. "I can't it's too soon."

He looked at me then, his face was slightly nervous. "You know the words."

He was absolutely right, I did.

“Are you using them?”

 _Do I want to?_ I thought. I'd never been able to cum more than once so quickly…but. "No," I said firmly.

Spencer shot me a smile a moment before he turned his head to the side and sunk his teeth into the skin of my inner thigh, causing me to yelp. "Good. Then don't interrupt me again."

_Fuck that shouldn't have been as hot as it was._

He settled on his stomach between my thighs, his arms anchoring around my legs to hold me in place, his forearms on my hips. He watched my reaction when he pressed a kiss to my pussy, and he grinned when I jerked slightly.

I groaned when his tongue parted me, lapping gently against my entrance, tasting the orgasm he gave me a moment before.

My hips were already trying to shift under his hold. "Can I touch you now?"

He just shook his head, clearly amused at my needy question. I couldn't help it. I wanted to feel his curls in my hands, I wanted to hear him moan when I pulled his hair.

And the bastard knew it.

My fingers fisted in the bedsheets when his tongue flicked over my clit. "I can't, I can't," I muttered but even though I didn't think I could, my body didn't seem to agree. With every circle of his tongue, my hips moved to grind against him. He hummed against my pussy right before he took my clit in his mouth.

"Spence," I rasped out, my hands lifting from the bed for the briefest of moments before slamming back down.

He lifted his head and smiled at me, his mouth shiny with my arousal. "What, Princess?"

I thought it was torture before when he was touching me…but now that he _stopped_ it was even worse. "I need…I need…"

His right-hand moved off of my hip to come between my legs. He cocked his head to the side while his index finger brushed up and down my slit. "You…what?"

 _Bastard._ “I need to cum, please.”

He pressed a kiss to my thigh right above the bite mark. "You're so fucking pretty when you beg." His head moved closer and closer to where I needed him to be. "Say it again. Say it right, baby."

I tossed my head back on the bed, my entire body shaking. "Please make me cum, sir. Please. I want to cum on your face."

The room was silent for a beat, causing me to lift my head and look at him. His mouth was poised right over my pussy, his right hand back in its original position around my thigh.

"Good girl," he praised, looking into my eyes right before his face dove back into my pussy. He ate at my pussy like making me fall apart was his very mission in life.

My hips rocked against him while I babbled a refrain of his name and broken pleas for my release. Spencer finally took pity on me, wrapping his lips around my clit and sucking just hard enough to cause me to splinter apart. My vision went white as my entire body bent to his will.

Spencer's tongue flicked against me one more time before he pulled away to gaze down at me. He looked so pleased when he saw my boneless body beneath him. His arms braced on either side of my head while he laid his body on top of mine. I felt his hard cock brush against my pussy while he pressed kisses to my cheeks. "I love it when you say my name when you cum," he breathed.

I licked my lips, trying to focus on his face.

"Oh, my pretty, pretty girl," he teased. "You're almost wrecked for me." He tsked. "Where is the girl that always says that we're not done until she _says_ we’re done? Where’s my girl?”

He was taunting me. He knew that's how he'd get me to do what he wanted. Because I still wanted him, and I never back down from a challenge.

"I'm right here, sir." My voice was hoarse from screaming for him.

Spencer smiled at me. "You've got one more in you, Princess. Get up on your knees."

My limbs felt heavy when I hurried to comply with his request, my elbows threatened to buckle when I braced my upper body on them. Spencer moved away from me, grabbing a pillow and putting is under my body.

"I know the second I put my cock inside that tight, pretty little pussy of yours you're going to collapse," he said while his hands ran over my body. "This way I can still fuck you the way I want to."

My pussy throbbed at his words. He was so… _different_ like this.

And it was so fucking hot.

I felt the blunt tip of his cock brush against my slit, coating himself in wetness.

"Beg me for it," he teased, one hand anchored to my hips while the other is fisted on his cock. "Come on, baby. You've already screamed for me."

My head dropped down to hang between my arms. "I need it, sir. Please."

“You need what?”

“I need your cock, sir. I need it. Please fuck me, Dr. Reid.”

The honorific slipped out without thought. I usually called him Dr. Reid when he was submitting but judging by the groan that tore from his throat he liked it when I said it like this too.

Without further teasing his cock breached my opening, sliding into me in one motion until his hips hit my ass.

I tried to hold my body up, I really did. I wasn’t going to give up.

Spencer’s hand moved up my back, pushing my hair to one side. “I’ve got you, pretty girl. Put your upper body on the bed.”

His words weren’t teasing anymore, they were almost caring. He knew me well enough to know I was almost spent even though we had never done this before.

“I love you,” I whispered while I dropped my elbows. My upper body was on the bed while my ass was in the air, held there by a pillow under me and Spencer’s hand on my hip.

He leaned over my body, somehow causing his cock to push even deeper inside of me. “I love you too, y/n.” He pressed a kiss to the back of my shoulder before his arms came down on either side of me.

Then he started moving. His hips slapped against my ass while he rutted into me, our moment of tenderness long gone.

“You feel so fucking good,” he rasped out. “You always feel so fucking good.”

His hips started moving differently, his thrusts were harsher and more purposeful.

“Fuck,” I whimpered almost overwhelmed by the sensations he was bringing out of me. I felt his breath against my back, his body sliding against mine.

“You’re getting tighter, Princess. I know you can do it.” Spencer lifted up slightly until he could grip the headboard, totally changing the angle of his thrusts. “Reach down and rub your clit, pretty girl.”

I shook my head. “I can’t.”

**_Slap._ **

I yelped when his hand connected with my ass cheek. “That wasn’t a request, Princess,” he snarled, his thrusts never slowing. “I told you to reach down and rub your clit. _Now.”_

My pussy was already starting to spasm around him before I even brushed my fingers against my clit.

Spencer groaned. “You like that, don’t you? Such a dirty, needy little thing, aren’t you?”

"Yes, Dr. Reid." My hips started to shift back to meet his thrusts.

“I can feel it. You’re right there. Cum on my cock, Princess. Or do you want me to cum inside your pretty little pussy first?” Spencer’s voice was as dark and primal as his movements. “Because we both know how much you like it when I cum inside of you. It’s what I think about when I’m away. I fuck my fist and think about what a little cum slut you are.”

His filthy words were what finally drove me over the edge. I wasn't able to bury my head in the mattress quick enough to cover my entire scream when my pussy clamped down around his cock, cumming for him for the third time that night.

I heard Spencer’s hoarse exclamation when my release triggered his own. I felt him pulse inside of me while he gave a few more choppy thrusts.

He pulled out of me a moment later, moving my body on to my back. “Are you okay?”

Gone was the dominant man from a few moments ago. Here was my Spencer, my shy, awkward, wonderful man.

“I’m okay,” I said softly, my body shattered and sleepy.

Spencer’s eyes ran over every part of me. “You’re sure? You feel okay.”

I shook my head, smiling at how relieved he looked. Truthfully, I was relieved too. I knew Spencer would take care of me if I went into sub drop and he would do a marvelous job at that, but I was glad it wasn't something we had to worry about for his first time.

He moved to lay on the bed beside me, pulling my body against his side. “So, what did you think?” he questioned, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

“You continue to surprise me, Dr. Reid," I answered sleepily.

Spencer chuckled as his fingers trace up and down the length of my spine. "I missed you."

The last thing I did before I fell asleep was smile and tell him, "I missed you too, Pretty Boy." 


End file.
